Mitsui Hisashi's Blog
by Hisashi Loves Yelen
Summary: [Part 2 up] Exactly what the title says. Rated PG-13 for language in subsequent parts. [On-going]
1. The Mitsui Hisashi Doctrine

Yelen's ramblings: OH MY GOD A FIC AFTER TEN MILLION YEARS.

To Cambridge: Good bloody riddance to your stupid A Levels exams! Now, bring on the Slam Dunk goodness!

Part One: The Mitsui Hisashi Doctrine

Tryin' something new!

written: 6.30 p.m. – Sunday, October 1

Hey world! This is Mitsui Hisashi reporting! I'm not much of the diary-writing type but since so many people are doing this blog thing, I thought I might as well give it a try! I hope it'll be fruitful!

Hmm, I don't really know what to write in here. I guess I'll say something about myself. Well, I'm a guy (duh), I'm in my last year at Takeshi Junior High, and I also happen to be the captain of the basketball team. In fact, basketball's my life! I couldn't live without it! When I get to senior high, I'm going to make the school national champions, no matter what. I haven't decided what school to go to yet though. Ryonan's kinda after me; I've seen the basketball coach a few times at our games and he's talked to me before too. Ryonan looks promising, but I don't know…I don't really feel convinced yet.

Oh well, I still have some time to go before I need to make a decision, so why worry about it now! Haha, I don't know what's up with all these exclamation marks too…I guess I'm a pretty happy guy!

Okay, my parents are yelling at me to go for dinner now, so I guess I better go. Until next time!

-Hisashi

* * *

Oops, it's been a while!

written: 8.02 p.m. – Sunday, October 13

Hey, it's been two weeks since the first entry. I know, I can't believe I completely forgot about this blog too. I'm pretty bad at this aren't I?

Well, just to give a brief update, we had a parent-teacher thingy sometime last week. I did pretty well for the preliminary exams so it wasn't compulsory for my folks to go down, but they did anyway; to hear the teachers sing my praises, I'm sure! Haha!

I was there too, of course, and it was fun hearing nice things about me! I had A's in Japanese, PE (duh!), History and Art, and B's in the rest of them. I did get an E in Math though – I just totally suck at it! I hate it in fact; it's so tough! It's in a totally different language! Who the hell understands such silly gibberish?! But anyway, the teachers were all saying how it's amazing that I am able to do well in school in spite of my position as captain on the basketball team, and you know what? I totally agree with them! One of my good friends is the captain of the football team and he totally screwed his exams up; he failed everything except PE. I think my parents were pretty pleased with me. For once, they didn't go off about how basketball's a distraction from my schoolwork, blah blah blah, like they always do. Well, I've just proven that it's not a distraction, haven't I? Haha, I'm great, thank you!

My Math teacher didn't have very nice things to say about me though. She's this old woman who speaks like she's got something stuck in her throat since the beginning of time, and I swear, she hates my guts! Just a few days ago she called on me _again_ to answer some stupid geometry question, and she even accused me of not paying attention when I just stared blankly back at her because I had absolutely no idea what the heck she was talking about, when in fact I _was_ paying attention. I always do! To make matters worse, she made me sit in the first row after that! That woman is seriously out to get me! She even told my parents that she thinks I'm going to fail Math in the promotional exams! That's definitely _not_ gonna happen, because I am Mitsui Hisashi, and Mitsui Hisashi is definitely not a failure. I may hate the subject, but I'm gonna force myself to do well in it, no matter what, and no silly old woman is going to tell me otherwise. SO THERE.

So that was parent-teacher. We also played a game against some junior high whose name I've forgotten, and we beat them, of course; 78-49. I was the leading scorer. I had like 33 points, 18 of them from three-pointers. Our track record this year is looking good, in fact! I think we might just make it to the finals of the prefecture championships, and maybe even the nationals! Wahoo!

All right, I have to go take a phone call. I've ran out of things to say anyway. My life's kinda boring isn't it? Oh well, when the games begin, I'd have much more to talk about!

Until next time!

-Hisashi

* * *

I'm so angry!

written: 9.47 p.m. – Friday, October 18

Argh, I can't believe we lost. By two points! And it's the first game of the championships too! It's so crappy. I feel really lousy now. I hate losing! If only Eji had passed the ball to me during those last few seconds when we were down by two; I could've made a three-pointer and won us the game!

I don't know what that guy's problem is either, to be honest. He seems to have something against me. I mean, I'm the captain, right? Yes. And you're supposed to listen to your captain when he gives instructions, right? Yes. But you know what? Eji _never_ listens to me, and I'm not exaggerating. He insisted on hogging the ball during those last like, 15 seconds, despite my yelling over and over for him to pass the stupid thing to me. And I wasn't the only one asking for the ball too; everyone was yelling at him to pass the ball to me too, but he just had to shoot it himself, and of course, he missed, and the other team got the stupid rebound.

And I still remember that one time during practice. Coach had an important meeting, so I was left to run the session. I was really nervous as it was my first time being totally in charge and I didn't really know what I was doing, but I covered it up and just kinda ad-libbed along. So I decided to have a match: the third years against the juniors. I was the centre, Eji was the point guard. And you know what? Despite the fact that I was _completely_ unmarked on one occasion, he didn't even pass me the ball! It was so obvious that I wasn't marked, but he chose to pass the ball to _Koizumi_, who had like two defenders marking him! And guess what happened? The ball got turned over, of course.

What's his problem? I was so mad when the buzzer sounded that I was tempted to completely ignore Eji…but I'm the captain. I can't do stupid childish things like that. So I just said some meaningless words, like, That was a close game, good job, we can definitely do better next time, and pretended that I wasn't angry that Eji decided to be stupid at the most crucial moment. Inside though, I just wanted to clobber him. I mean, how can he possibly hope to get a three-pointer in when he was still a few steps away from the line? And besides, he isn't tall enough to make a three. Why else did Coach make him point guard? Duh!

Okay, the more I talk about Eji, the more irritated I get. I can't believe that I have to play with him. He might end up jeopardising our chance at the championship!

No, I won't allow him to do that. One person can't break the team. I'm the captain. Everyone else listens to me, and I won't let them down; we're going to bring back the trophy this year. The dream is still alive as long as Mitsui Hisashi is around.

Until next time.

-Hisashi

* * *

Victory is MINE!

written: 7.53 p.m. – Sunday, November 7

Wow, I've been neglecting this space once again. But I have a valid reason this time! The prefecture championship has gone into full swing and I've been playing game after game after game. And guess what?

WE GOT INTO THE SEMI-FINALS!

The games have been amazing! We just kept winning and winning and winning! It was like we were unstoppable!

Actually, we _are_ unstoppable and we're gonna win the prefecture championship!

By the way, Eji got benched by Coach; a few guys have kind of complained about him. I wasn't one of them though, and I didn't know about it until we played our next game, which was after the one I ranted about in my last entry. I was really glad at first, but now I just feel kind of sorry for him. He's a pretty good guard after all. Oh well, I guess you can't make the starting line-up if you refuse to cooperate with your team-mates. And it's not like Takeshi is short of good players. We're completely oozing with good players!

People have been saying that I may win MVP honour this year. Wow, that's just amazing! I hope they're right. I mean, I think I'm pretty good; good enough to be named MVP, in fact. But there are still people like Maki and Fujima around and it's gonna be hard to beat them to the title. But in any case, I'm just gonna continue playing the way I've been playing and forget stuff like that. The championship trophy is so much more important than an individual honour.

So we're playing the semis next Wednesday, against last year's champions, Tomigaoka Junior High. Am I fazed by the fact that they won last year…? To be honest, yes, I am, a little. But you know what? I also believe that we're gonna beat them, because we ain't going down until we get to the top.

Haha! That sounded so cheesy. But it's true. I refuse to lose. And since I'm Mitsui Hisashi, I'm not gonna fail either. Tomigaoka's _nothing_.

In other news, Shoyo has talked to me too. I'm pretty interested, since they're the second best high school team in the prefecture. But I'm still waiting to hear from Kainan though; wouldn't mind playing for the ultimate top dog! Haha! High school's gonna be fun!

But first, let me concentrate on the upcoming semis. I have a good feeling that we're going all the way!

Until next time!

-Hisashi

* * *

The final lap!

written: 6.43 p.m. – Thursday, November 11

Yes, you heard me: THE FINAL LAP! WE GOT INTO THE FINALS!

It's been a day already but I'm still on the high from yesterday. It was totally totally totally amazing, stupendously mind-blowing, you name it! I still can't believe how NOT CLOSE the game was; I thought we would play a 2-point game or something since the other team won the title last year, but I guess all the good players have since graduated or something. I mean, we won by a ten point margin! That's so much more than what I'd expected!

We were trailing behind at first, during the first half. Tomigaoka foiled our fast breaks on quite a few occasions; they run very fast! And since we're more likely to score from fast breaks, that kind of stilted our offence for the first twenty minutes. Like this one time, Koizumi (who played centre) got the rebound and he passed the ball to me, and I tried to make a run for it, but when I reached the other half of the court there were already two defenders there! I tried to shoot but they were all over me and I _actually missed_. Ugh! On the bright side, one of them got charged with a defensive foul 'cause his elbow accidentally hit the side of my face (which didn't really hurt but don't tell anyone!), so I got two free throws and of course I nailed them.

But we weren't always so lucky. We used up the thirty seconds quite a lot, and they also managed to score a few blocked shots. To make matters worse, their offence was really fantastic. We almost couldn't keep up! Some tall guy kept getting past our best defender, so I had to double-team that tall guy with Hideo on a few occasions.

Somehow though, the tide turned in our favour when the second half began. Maybe it was because Koizumi got the ball during tip-off, and I managed to score the first basket. Maybe it was also because the Tomigaoka players started to get tired, which makes sense, considering how hard they worked to thwart our fast breaks during the first half. But whatever it is, our fast breaks became more and more successful, and I started to rain more and more threes and twos on them, and somehow, their 15-point lead quickly diminished to a 5-point, and a while later, _we'd taken the lead._ I still remember how that happened. The score was 50-48. Hideo had just scored for us by a free throw, on top of the basket he made. It was Tomigaoka's ball; they started to pass it up, but _Eji_ who got in during the second half miraculously stole it from them, and even more miraculously, _passed the ball to me_. It was so quick that I didn't even have time to think; I just acted. Located my usual spot along the three-point line. Tomigaoka didn't expect it as they thought they were attacking; hence, I was unmarked. When they realised what was going on, it was too late; I'd already shot, and as I watched the ball fly (it almost had wings!) towards the hoop, I just knew that I'd nailed it. And then, swoosh, my favourite sound in the world. Nothing but net; as usual.

So I guess the tide fully turned in our favour when I sank the three-pointer, because after that, Tomigaoka never led again.

The final score? 74-64.

Writing about it is getting me all excited for the finals, which is next Wednesday. So, we get a week to practice. Today's session was also very intensive and very fruitful; Eji has somehow decided to stop pulling his silly tricks and to cooperate with us. I mean, yesterday's pass kinda proves it, doesn't it? Maybe he'd make the starting line-up again. When he isn't being stupid, he's a really good player. But anyway, I think we really did a lot today during practice. Everyone was totally into it, and I think we all believe that we can make it.

Well, I certainly do, that's for sure.

AHH I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE WON!

Ugh, my parents are nagging at me again. Keep telling me to go and study for my exams. Argh, can't they just give it a rest?! They didn't even say much to me yesterday when I got home and told them the good news; the paternal figure barely lifted his eyes from the newspaper and just gave some stupid grunt, while the maternal figure said something like, "You better do as well in your studies too!", and that was it.

NOTHING ELSE exists to them except school and exams and results. It's so frustrating. They don't even seem to care how much I love basketball and that I practically live to play ball. They don't even bother showing up for my matches. I don't think they know how much it hurts inside to see Koizumi, Hideo, Inamuto, and many others with their parents after a game, while I stand off to one corner and pretend to be busy packing my bag. Why can't they just care about me for once and quit being so wrapped up in their own little stupid worlds?

And they keep saying that basketball is going to make me bomb my exams. It makes me so mad. Isn't it enough that I did well in the preliminary exams? Isn't it a good enough sign that I'm going to do well in the promotionals too?! I mean, come on, I'm not going to screw up, because Mitsui Hisashi never screws up, no matter what. I'm their son! They should at least know that!

Okay, I can't take it anymore. They just can't get off my back. I'm just going to go then, just to get them to stop shouting at me.

And to think I was so happy only moments ago.

-Hisashi

* * *

Nervousness

written: 9.28 p.m. – Tuesday, November 16

Okay. Tomorrow's the big day. Tomorrow's IT. It's do or die.

Wow, I'm feeling really nervous now. I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight. It'll be the biggest game I'd ever play in my life.

Maybe I shouldn't write about it after all; it's making me even more nervous. Yeah, I'll write about something else.

Uh. Well, I received a love letter thing yesterday. Yeah. I don't know who the girl is, though Koizumi said it was some first-grader. I'll post it here:

_Dear Mitsui-sempai,_

_You don't know me, but it's okay. I just want to tell you that I think you're the most gorgeous guy I've ever laid eyes on. When I first saw you in the match between our school and Aida Junior High, I fell in love with you. You were so amazing and it's made me interested in basketball. I really wish we could be together. You're the guy of my dreams. I'll love you forever._

_Love,_

_Miyuki_

Jeez, I think she's crazy. I don't even know her, and she doesn't even know me. How can she love someone she doesn't know?

I found it in my locker, by the way. It fell out when I was taking out my school uniform whilst changing out of my practice clothes. I wonder how she managed to get into the basketball locker room…scary.

I don't really know what to do about it. Koizumi said that I should meet her or something 'cause she's pretty, but I don't really care, to be honest. Actually, it couldn't have come at a worse time. All I've been thinking about is tomorrow's match and how I'm gonna win it with my team. Who has got time for love? And besides, I don't think I like girls who're that much younger than me…they don't tend to be as mature, you know? This girl seems like she's still stuck in elementary school…oh wait, that would make sense, since she's only been out of it for a year.

Exactly my point! People are so silly.

So I guess I'm not going to do anything about it.

Oh, who cares. I'm going to bed. It's still early but I need all the energy I can get for tomorrow.

Ugh, I really hope all goes well…

I really wanna win.

Until next time.

-Hisashi

* * *

I don't even know what to say.  
written: 8.01 p.m. – Wednesday, November 17

I've been sitting here for about ten minutes and I haven't written a word.

I don't know where to start.

Uh. Okay.

So. Today was the finals. And…

And…we…won?

We won. _We won. _

_WE ACTUALLY WON. _

And I was named MVP.

Oh my god.

I need more time to let this sink in.

* * *

BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

written: 10.01 p.m. – Wednesday, November 17

WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS AND I AM THE MOST VALUABLE PLAYER.

THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

It's so incredible! I don't even care all that much that the parental figures still weren't very impressed; nobody can take this day of glory away from me, ever!

I'm currently on cloud number 9! It was so, so, _so_ incredible, have I ever mentioned that? I thought we were going to lose. I thought it was the end of the tunnel, and everyone else thought so too. But we didn't lose. We WON. We really, really, REALLY made it.

It seems so surreal now, those last 12 seconds. I just…

And you know what? I've decided. I'm going to Shohoku High. Ryonan's coach practically pounced on me after the game but there was nothing he could've said that would've made me change my mind. Even if Kainan comes knocking now, I'd still tell them no; this is how strong my conviction is.

And it's all because of Shohoku's coach, Anzai-sensei. In fact…I'm pretty sure…no, I'm absolutely sure that we would have lost if it weren't for him, if he hadn't said those words to me when I fell on the VIP tables…

Okay, I'm sure nobody has any idea what I'm going off about, so I'll try to describe what happened in as much detail as possible. I'm not much of a writer though, so I'm sorry if it gets boring. But then again, this is MY BLOG so I'll be boring if I want be!

The game was a close one right from the beginning. Yokota is a really good team; they'd have to be to make it all the way to the finals. And I was so tightly-marked at first that I hardly got to shoot, but thankfully, I could rely on my team-mates to score the baskets for me. After a while though, I began to read my defenders' (yes, more than one!) moves and I started breaking away from them. We took the lead on a few occasions, but Yokota quickly regained theirs. Seriously, it was such a neck-to-neck game that I thought we would go into overtime for sure…but we didn't.

Towards the end of the second half, the last fifty seconds in fact, we were leading by one and we had possession of the ball. I thought that we'd nail it for sure if we just kept the ball moving and take it slow during those thirty seconds…but who was to know that Yokota's point guard pulled what Eji did during our game with Tomigaoka?

Honestly, when they made that basket, I started to freak out. But I didn't let it show, of course. How could I? If the captain falls apart, the team falls apart too. So I forced myself to hold it together and focused on getting in another basket during what little time we had left. The ball was in play again, and possession was ours. Yokota put two defenders on me, and they were so hungry for victory that I couldn't shake them off, no matter how hard I tried. So I passed the ball out, to Eji, who passed it to Inamuto, who attempted a three-pointer…but he missed.

Yokota had possession. It was 12 seconds. Their coach called for a time-out. When my team gathered around me, defeat and hopelessness were written clearly on their faces, and I felt the same way too.

But I couldn't let it show, and I had to say something to encourage them, so that they believed all was not lost. So I told them, "It's not over yet! We've still got time! As long as ace Mitsui Hisashi is here, we're gonna win!"

I guess it's pretty easy for me to say a bunch of nonsense that I don't really believe in; that's why I'm captain after all. Haha! But back to the story.

The game was resumed. Yokota had the ball. When one player passed it to some other player, I saw it as my chance to intercept and steal the ball.

But I must've used too much force, because the ball practically flew towards the VIP tables. I ran after it, all the while with only the thought of getting the ball in my mind. I didn't even have time to consider whether or not I'd get it; I just went after it, and I didn't even know that I'd stepped out of bounds until I fell onto the VIP tables.

My shoulder still hurts now. And at that very moment, I thought that it was all over. I gave the game up.

That is, until Anzai-sensei appeared in front of me with the ball in his hand, and he said these exact words to me: "It's not over yet. Don't lose hope. If you give up now, the game's over."

Five seconds. Yokota's ball. The game was resumed. I don't really know how I did it either, to be honest. The details are pretty fuzzy in my mind right now; it was all so surreal. But somehow, I managed to steal the ball again, and with three seconds left, I executed a jump shot in the paint…

And it went in. Nothing but net.

And that was how we won the game.

That is also why I'm going to Shohoku High. I wanna play under Anzai-sensei. I wanna repay him. My MVP medal and the championship trophy would not have been possible if it weren't for him.

Man, I've never felt so…happy and grateful and everything at once in my life. I don't really know how to say this. It feels absolutely amazing and incredible, and that's only half of it.

Right now, I'm not only on cloud 9; I'm on top of the world.

-Hisashi

--

So, I don't know anything at all about Japan's school system and stuff so I just made everything up. Uh, just kinda ignore it, okay? Thanks.


	2. The Fork in the Road

Part Two: The Fork in the Road

Busy day!

written: 5.34 p.m. – Monday, November 21

Ever since Wednesday, me and the basketball team have become celebrities! People I've never seen before in my life are calling out my name in the hallways and coming up to congratulate me on winning MVP honour. It's really cool! I've always wondered what it feels like to be a celebrity, and now I know. It's absolutely great! I think I could really get used to people knowing my name and admiring me…haha!

Just a small update on that girl Miyuki: On Thursday, I received another letter from her in my locker which basically told me how 'amazed' she was after watching our match with Yokota. More importantly though, today she actually approached me. I was in the canteen having lunch with people like Koizumi and Inamuto and Hideo, even Eji, and this girl just came up to me and asked if I had a minute 'cause she wanted to talk to me. At that moment I didn't know who she was, though thinking back, Koizumi did shoot me a knowing look but it was kinda lost on me then. But anyway, I was confused, but also curious, so I said 'yeah' and followed her out of the canteen to the car park.

I was at a loss of what to do, so I kinda stood around with my hands in my pockets and said nothing. I mean, what the heck was I supposed to say, right? And it's not like I do things like that often! Unfortunately for me, she seemed to be expecting _me_ to say something, so she was also just standing around and looking at me expectantly. It was just _weird_.

After what really felt like ten million years, she finally spoke. She was really quite to the point; basically asked me, "How come you haven't replied to my letters?"

What the heck! How was I supposed to know who you are? And quite honestly, at that time, it still hadn't clicked that she was the Miyuki person who's been virtually flooding my locker with her letters, so I brilliantly said, "Uh, who are you?"

Okay, it wasn't very nice, but what else was I supposed to do! What a bother!

When she said that she was Miyuki, it was like a light bulb went off in my head or something. I had to say something, so I just kinda went, "Oh, right. Uh, yeah."

Argh, how dorky I was! Then again, I don't really care all that much, so whatever.

After that she said, "Um, so, Mitsui-sempai…what do you think of the letters?"

What do I think of the letters! Am I supposed to think something of them! Talk about the weirdest conversation I ever had!

I said, "Uh, I don't know, thanks." I tried to smile but it was so forced that I think it came out really ugly. How nice.

But wait, how can a good-looking guy like me ever look ugly? Haha! Okay, I'm just a bit crazy right now; I didn't mean that. Please excuse me.

So anyway, after I said that she kind of looked a bit…sad? I don't know. She had this weird expression on her face, like she's just eaten a really sour mango or something. And then she went, "What does that mean, Mitsui-sempai?"

All these difficult questions. I was honestly dying out there. I just wanted to get out of there and join my friends and finish my half-eaten lunch. But I decided to be nice, so I replied, "Um, well, I appreciate it, but…I don't really have time for it right now, you know?"

"Don't have time to date?"

"Yeah."

"So…are you saying that we can't be together?"

Jeez, typing that out really made me cringe. She has got to be the most direct person I've ever came across. It was so awkward. I said, "Well, yeah, pretty much. Sorry, but thanks anyway."

I thought that would be it. I mean, if someone told me that, I'd leave immediately. But not this Miyuki girl. She was persistent! She asked, "But…why?"

Hello! I just told you! Weren't you paying attention!

Still trying to be nice, I answered, "Well, because I have to take my exams and there's still basketball, so…"

"But the season just ended!"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that I stop playing, so…"

At this point in time she looked like she was about to cry. This is quite melodramatic, but I swear it _really_ happened. She went, "Is there anything that could ever take the place of basketball in your heart?"

Actually, no; there isn't. Basketball's my life. You don't just put your life on hold like that, not for anyone. At least, _I_ don't, and I never will. The day I give up basketball is the day that I die.

And that was pretty much what I told her too, which didn't really go down well with her. She shot me this glare and then basically told me that she thought that I'm a stupid self-centred jock (she spat it out like it's a dirty word) who doesn't know what a huge mistake he's making, blah blah blah.

Sigh. What did I tell you about immaturity? And I don't think she's _that_ pretty anyway; she's just so-so. Man, Koizumi has really bad taste!

Hmm, this 'small' update became quite a huge one didn't it? Haha! I'm in a really good mood right now and when I'm in a good mood, I tend to write a lot more, so that should explain it. After that encounter though I went back to the canteen, and was stopped by this girl who asked for my number. She was like, "I saw you play against Yokota and I think you're really cute. Can I have your number?"

Crazy! People are insane! I'm glad I'm not one of them! Jeez, imagine how badly my schoolwork and basketball would suffer if I were like that too! I'm so glad I'm Mitsui Hisashi and not some dumbo.

But yeah, I just kinda said, "Uh, well, maybe next time when I see you around."

I definitely don't intend to give her my number though. Don't really wanna be stalked, you know? Jeez.

Hence, my busy day today! On top of that, I missed a mark to an A for my Physics test! How crappy.

Promotionals are in a month. Better get the grades that I know I can get, or the parents would never shut up about basketball.

Wait, I don't wanna talk about them and ruin my good mood, so…

Yeah, this is it for the day. Until next time!

Hisashi

* * *

Am I made of gold!

written: 6.27 p.m. – Wednesday, 24 November

Haha, guess what? I just received two calls, one from Shoyo and one from Kainan! And yesterday, the Ryonan coach personally came down to Takeshi and asked me to join his team. Am I made of gold! It definitely appears so!

It was so fun rejecting Kainan! Some guy whose name I've forgotten sounded so surprised when I told him that I'm going to Shohoku, and that my mind's already made up. He was like, "Shohoku! But don't you think your talent would be better harnessed in Kainan? We're the top team in the prefecture after all!"

Uh, not quite the point, dude! I'd go to Kainan if Anzai-sensei were there, but he's not, so thanks, but no thanks!

The same pretty much applied for Shoyo. The conversation wasn't very interesting though, so I shan't say too much about it.

What was quite funny was how the Ryonan coach went to Takeshi to try to convince me again to join Ryonan even though I told him 'no' after the match with Yokota. He kept saying how he's getting this 2-metre tall giant from some school and how he'd have the perfect team that'd become the national champions, things that I didn't really care about because my ambition is now to make Shohoku the national champions, even though I'm still in Takeishi and preparing for my exams. That's how much Anzai-sensei has impacted me. Who can ever mess with that?

An hour after practice had started, I saw the Ryonan coach watching from the bleachers. Ten minutes later, he was gone.

I hope he never comes back again. It's not really easy to say 'no' so many times, you know!

In other news, I'm in the midst of preparing for my exams, so updates may be less frequent for the rest of this month and also the next, until my exams are over. I don't really need really good grades to get into a high school since I have basketball, but I kinda want to excel, to prove my parents wrong…and also because I'm Mitsui Hisashi, and Mitsui Hisashi never says die. Haha!

Yep, until next time then!

Hisashi

* * *

Stressed!

written: 3.42 p.m. – Wednesday, 1 December

Argh I can't take this anymore! I hate studying! I wanna play basketball! I'm so sick of sitting in front of my table all day long and reading nothing but stupid things about Math and Science and other boring stuff! Why can't they have a subject called 'basketball' or something? I'd ace it without having to study for it!

I can't wait till the exams are over. Put me out of my misery. NOW!

* * *

Freedom is finally here!

written: 5.09 p.m. – Tuesday, 14 December

Okay, the exams are finally over and I'm FREE! Wahoo! I don't want to talk about the exams; I don't wanna jinx it, you know? So all I'm gonna say is that I hope I did well and I'm pretty sure that…

Then again, I'm not going to make any predictions. Whenever I do that, the outcome is always the opposite of what I'd predicted, which is really bad, so let's move on, shall we?

So today was the last paper. Man, you should've heard the cheers that flooded the room when the invigilator announced the end of the paper! A few people in front of me actually jumped up and started hugging each other, which caused the invigilator to yell at them to keep quiet. Haha, it was quite funny. Lame, but funny all the same.

After that, I met up with my mates from the team and we went to the gym and shot some hoops. Man, it felt so absolutely _good_ to be playing basketball again! I can't believe I went that long without playing; it's insane!

We went to catch a movie after that, but it wasn't that great so I shan't talk about it.

Um, I have nothing else to say. Well, I do, actually, but it involves my parents and I don't feel like talking about them right now so whatever.

Well, until next time then.

Hisashi

* * *

Very irritated.

written: 3.39 p.m. – Thursday, 16 December

I'm so irritated with my parents right now that I'm positively seething. I can't believe the things they said to me. I finally told them that I've decided that I want to go to Shohoku High, and they said 'no' without even listening to my explanation. They kept saying how I should go to a better-ranked school like Kainan and not some unknown school like Shohoku, which got me really mad because they didn't even know the whole story! And anyway, how could they say something so insensitive and biased? It's not very nice.

When I finally got a word through, I told them my reasoning behind wanting to go to Shohoku. And guess what? That only made them even more agitated. What the hell? They practically told me in my face that my reason for wanting to go to a school is stupid and that I'm only ruining my own future.

Well, screw it, really. I can't be bothered with them anymore. They've never understood me anyway and they certainly don't give a damn about my passion for basketball. They keep thinking it's just a phase that I'd outgrow, and that I'd focus on becoming a doctor or whatever when I grow up, but they're _wrong_. I live for nothing but basketball; everything else are merely along for the ride. Why can't they just _understand_?

Sometimes, I really wish that I didn't have my parents as parents. I mean, my friends from the team have really supportive parents who attend our matches and everything, and once, the father of this really rich dude on the team even drove Koizumi and I to one of our matches because we were late. Why can't I have such supportive parents too?

Life is truly unfair. I really don't understand how my MVP title can mean so little to them.

I guess it's time that I get used to it. What other choice do I have?

I hate my life right now.

* * *

Exam results!

written: 7.24 p.m. – Friday, January 7

We finally got our exam results today, and guess what? I did really well! I had A's in _everything_ except Maths, but I got a _B_ in that and not an F as my sadistic and demented Maths teacher had predicted! Eat that, you old slimy hag!

I know I haven't written in about a month, but that's because I didn't have much to write about. And here's some good news: my parents finally came to terms with my decision to go to Shohoku! Over dinner just now, my dad suddenly said, "Hisashi, if you really want to go to Shohoku, then I guess we can't stop you. But make sure you don't regret it, okay?"

I was so surprised that I almost choked on my miso soup. I looked at my mom and she was smiling at me, and I kind of nodded and said 'thanks', so it's all good! I think my good results had a huge part to play in their sudden change of heart though, haha!

My friends did relatively well too, but none of them had as many A's as me. Koizumi got an A in Maths though, but that's expected since he's always been a genius at it. And remember that football captain friend of mine who failed everything except PE? Well, he did better this time round: he passed everything except Physics. Haha, he was screaming for joy when he got his results since he was convinced that he'd fail everything, and everyone was staring at him and laughing at him (his many failures are known throughout the whole school). It was really funny!

Oh, and just when I thought I'd heard the last of that crazy stalker girl Miyuki, she appeared again today out of nowhere and asked me how I did for the exams. I was with the basketball gang then, and as soon as she appeared, they took a few steps back, away from me, and proceeded to whisper and snigger amongst themselves. Ugh, what horrible friends they are!

I just told her my results and muttered something about having to go and I left really quickly. I was probably really rude but bleah, I can't be bothered anymore. I can't believe she still likes me, even after she called me a 'self-centred jock'. What a weirdo!

So yeah, that's it for now. We're supposed to apply to our high school of choice within this week, and after that, it's the end-of-term holiday! Hooray for holidays! I'm going to send in my application to Shohoku on Monday. I saw the fork in the road and I pulled it out. Haha! What a corny analogy, but there you go. Senior high already looks promising!

Until next time!

Hisashi

* * *

Graduation

written: 8.43 p.m. – Saturday, January 15

Graduation today. It was such a bore! We spent the whole time watching people go up the stage and collect their certificates. How boring! The only interesting part was when it was my turn to go up. It was really cool. I received the Sportsperson of the Year award as well as the All-Rounder award, and when I was walking towards the principal to get my cert, my basketball pals were leading this "Go Mitsui the MVP!" cheer! Haha, it was great!

But that's about it though. The rest of the event almost bored me to tears, and it didn't help that I had to wait until close to a thousand people to get their certificates before it was my turn. I cheered for my friends and all, but that didn't take up too much time. I spent most of my time flipping through NBA magazines with Koizumi, Hideo and Inamuto.

Oh, and before I forget, my parents miraculously attended my graduation. I thought they wouldn't even bother to make it, since my dad initially had some important meeting going on or something. But wow, he actually cancelled the meeting just to attend the ceremony! And he gave me a pat on the back after I'd received my awards and my certificate! It may seem like a small gesture, but coming from my dad, it means _a lot_. He hardly ever praises me and avoids physical contact with me like the plague, so that was really special. My mom gave me a hug. Haha!

Well, today also marks the last day of junior high. It feels a bit strange, to be honest. Even though my clique is going to Shohoku with me, I'd be leaving some of my friends behind, like Namiki, the football captain. I hope we keep in touch, but who knows?

Okay, I don't know what I'm typing here. I'm gonna miss being basketball captain though. I mean, they'd definitely make me captain when I'm in my third year, since I'm sure that I'd be the best player in my year, but I'd have to wait two agonising years before I'm captain again. Definitely going to miss giving orders and acting as though I had a clue as to what I was talking about when in fact, I had close to no idea what I was doing. Haha! But hey, I pulled it off really well, so who's complaining?

In any case, the holidays are here and I'm gonna have a blast. All things considered, I definitely deserve it. Don't you think so?

Until next time!

Hisashi

Here's the part where I reply to your lovely reviews:

**Laziness Incarnate: **Ah yes, that made sense (the thing about Ayako and Rukawa recognising Mitsui). I only put in Tomigaoka because I was too lazy to think up a proper Japanese name. I totally suck at Japanese names! But it's too inconsistent though, so I'm gonna go change it. Thanks for pointing it out!

**Driftingwanderer**Thank you. The Shohoku ones will come in later. )

**Night Strider: **YOU are Miyuki? Yeah right, you're too smart to be her! Thanks for the review and I hope to see new fics from you sometime between now and next week. Bwahahaha.

**Hagane** Thank you darling. You should be writing more too! It's been ages since you last wrote a MitRu!

**Taka and Keichirou: **) (Stupid reply, I know, but I couldn't think of how to put the smile on my face into words, so…)

**Uta** Argh I hate that Mitsui/OC fic of mine! I'm so tempted to delete it but my narcissistic self is preventing me from doing so. I highly doubt I'd continue it though; sorry. But then again, it really depends on my mood so if I feel like continuing with that piece of crap, you're in luck. Thanks for reading my stuff and taking the time to review. I appreciate it!

This part was supposed to be done ages ago but I kind of forgot the plot that I thought up (am too lazy to write things down which is BAD) which is why it took so long. Yes yes.

Anyway, enjoy and have fun!

Yelen


End file.
